Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-
'Kagerou Days -the deceiving-' (カゲロウデイズIV -the deceiving-) is the 5th novel of the project. Summary Yobanashi Deceive : Shuuya Kano is talking to a mysterious girl who is suspicious of every word he says. He claims that he knows a way to return the girl to her "original body". As the girl continues to grow suspicious, Kano decides to tell her a story based on his personal experience. He swears that it will not bore her. On the Roof One Day : Ayano Tateyama and Takane Enomoto are together on a school rooftop, waiting for Haruka Kokonose and Shintaro Kisaragi to buy lunches from the canteen. Takane complains to Ayano on Haruka's incompetent behavior and asks her whether she had a guy she liked or not. As they continue to talk, the two boys return to the rooftop. Yobanashi Deceive I : Kano, who is still a child, is living with his mother in a small apartment. As he is covering his injuries from his mother's beating, he goes to a park. He sits down on a bench as he starts to wonder about the actions that always made his mother angry. He starts to think that he is the same as "useless things" and even starts wondering about the value of his existence. : Kano sees a few children who are playing in the park with the swings and the horizontal bar. When he sees a girl playing on the horizontal bar laying on the ground, Kano purposely tries to help her, but trips and adds more injuries to his body. The girl is revealed to be Ayano. When she asks what he was doing, Kano lies that he was doing a "super skill that can defeat bad guys in one strike". Ayano naively believes what Kano says, which left the latter in confusion. : After parting ways with Ayano, Kano goes to a nearby shop to buy a cup that he broke earlier. As he goes back to his apartment, the door is unlocked. He goes deeper into the house, only to see that his mother is tied and two men are taking her jewelry. Shocked by the event, Kano tries to take the jewelry back since he knew that his mother had worked so hard to get them. However, he is overpowered by the two men. When they almost killed him, his mother took the blow instead. Kano tries to resist back, but he too, is stabbed. He remembers that his mother was trying to say something to him, but he never knew what it was, even till today. : He comes in contact with Kagerou Daze, where the snake starts to talk to him. It possesses him, and thus granting him the eye ability, "Deceiving Eyes". Yobanashi Deceive II Yobanashi Deceive III Yobanashi Deceive IV On the Street One Day : Kano, disguising as Ayano, is running on the streets, as he feels sad and depressed after his dear sister's death. He claims that he had no choice but to "obey the snake" or else the snake would "kill the other two" which are Seto and Kido. He is running too rashly, until he slips and falls. Shortly after, Shintaro finds him, thinking that he is Ayano, since Kano could not control his power and thus could not return to his original form. Shintaro, who did not know about Ayano's death, tries to approach Kano. He thinks "Ayano" is tired because of the supplementary lessons. : Finally gathering his composure, Kano shows his disgust to Shintaro for not realizing Ayano's situation before her death. Yobanashi Deceive V On the Street Today : Kano is standing on a street, gazing up into the sky as he wonders about his sister, and even though he has changed, cannot yet change his surroundings. Seto comes to get him, since Kano went off without telling anyone. The two have an argument, in which Seto says that everyone was worried about him, but Kano lashes it out by shouting out every inch of his feelings. Seto is surprised that Kano suddenly shouted and got angry at him. He falls on his knees and breaks down in tears as he mutters that he wanted someone to notice him, because not even Kido or Seto managed to do so, and moreover, Ayano died alone. : Seeing Kano's hidden side, Seto taps his shoulder and promises that they would share the burden together because they are brothers. After he says that, Kano reminisces the times the two had together at "Room 107" at the orphanage. : Kano and Seto walk back together to the hideout. Kano is extremely embarrassed for showing his unusual side towards someone else. He plans to tell this story to the others, even though he is scared that everyone might hate him. Seto encourages him that they would never do so. On their way back, they meet Takane, who is annoyed by their attitudes. The three, however, become close because Ayano was Takane's friend. : As the two continue to laugh and talk, Kano wishes for Ayano to wait for them, that he would continue "playing" secret organization, and that he would talk to Shintaro. ~Afterword "A Story of Opening Eyes to the Truth"~ Illustration AyanoTakane.png 02-kanoayachild.png Kanonovel.jpg 05-kanosetochild.png 06-kanokidosetoadoption.png TakeKenjiHall.jpg Kagerou.jpg Category:All pages Category:Novel